Soul's 'It' Girl
by Katte Muffinz
Summary: "He doesn't  love me..." ... "How do I feel about her?"  Hidden feelings can be realized anytime, anywhere...and when they do, it all goes uphill from there.  SoulxMaka Oneshot songfic. It Girl by Jason Derulo. T for somewhat strong language.


**It Girl, by Jason Derulo. Enjoy and review~! Lots of love ~Katte Muffinz.**** *EDIT: I had to delete the lyrics so I wouldn't get in trouble~ ^^; Sorry about that. Read the original at deviantart(.com)under the user "mudkipzRkewl"~ Thank you(:**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Damn, damn, damn..." I muttered to myself. Sitting in front of me was a sheet of manuscript, pencil in hand, ready to write some music. Problem is, "how do I explain it...?"<p>

"Soul?" Maka poked in from my bedroom door. "I heard you talking to someone."

"No, just myself..." I sighed and leaned back into my chair. "Dammit..."

The olive-eyed girl sauntered over, curiosity filling her heart. "What's up? You having trouble with homework?"

Before she could take a peek at it, I tore it away from her view. "It's nothing. You can go now. Poking around isn't cool."

She grunted and glared at me. "Fine then." Her finger formed into a shape which released a flick upon my earlobe. "I was just trying to help." The girl's petite body stomped out of my bedroom, slamming the door shut to indicate that she was obviously gone. I rubbed the sting away from the afflicted area and sighed once more.

"...Seriously," my hands covered my eyes. "How do I say it?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, no that's so not cool...that right there is too cheesy." The graphite of my pencil was scraped into the stationary in front of me. "What the hell! I can't do this! How do I even feel about...about<em> her<em>?" I took an old CD case and chucked it at the wall. "Why am I so confused?" My hands were sent running through my snow white locks. "Dammit, Maka...you make me act so uncool..."

* * *

><p>"Soul! Dinner's ready!" I called from the kitchen. Not wanting to sit down and eat with him, I sat on the single sofa in the living room. The albino came from behind his door just a couple minutes later and walked over to the counter to get his supper. His face was slightly flushed, probably from frustration. "Damn guy...doesn't even know how hard I work my ass...just to get him to notice me a little more..." With low audibility, I spoke that under my breath. My fork met my meal and I unknowingly pouted, until Soul pointed it out.<p>

"What? You're not happy with what you made?" He devoured a chunk of the steak dinner and chewed it in the most obnoxious way. _Why do I think that's attractive?_ "It tastes fine to me. Don't be so gloomy and eat up."

"Shut up, I'm getting there..." I sliced a piece of the meat and stuffed it into my mouth. _He doesn't even know...and he probably will never know...that I love him so much..._

* * *

><p>I crashed onto the larger, and quite empty, couch; with the T.V. on turned to the news, it paid no entertainment to me whatsoever, so my dinner was granted my undivided attention. Just as I finished the last bit, my crimson orbs turned to Maka. She hadn't touched her food very much...<p>

"Alright, what's wrong?" I huffed.

"Nothing."

"Did I do anything?" She didn't answer. "Well? Did I?" I got up to wash my plate. When I was finished with that, I got a glass of water and chugged it down. Still no answer. "What did I do?"

"Nothing..."

_You make me so confused, woman! And then you go and make me act so uncool..._My eyes snapped wide open. Wait a minute... "Maka?"

"What?" She harshly shot back.

"Is it normal...that I get nervous around you?" It seemed as though the world stopped.

...

_What...did he just say?_ I thought. My face began to heat up, I could feel it. Was Soul really asking me this?

"Is it normal...that I try to impress you all the time?" He seemed like he was talking to himself. "Is it normal...that I think...I'm in love with you?"

My heart skipped a beat. "D-Di...-" I couldn't speak. The air to my lungs was constricted, I was choking up. "D-did you...did you just say...what I _think_ you just said?"

"That depends. What do you think I said?"

"...You think you're in love with me?" He nodded and shut his eyes. A slight pink tint came to his cheeks. "But...why me?"

"I don't know...I mean, you have the tiniest tits I've ever seen, you're a nerd, you can be really uncool sometimes, so-" I gave him that 'you-wanna-die-tonight?' look, which caused him to shut up. "But...when it all comes down to it, that's what I like so much..."

"Soul..." From my lap to the coffee table, my full plate of food was set away from me. I shuffled over to where he stood. His crimson orbs made contact with that of my olives, setting my heart fluttering away. "I...It's been some time that I've been thinking about it, but...I realized that I loved you for a while now."

Suddenly, I was taken into Soul's strong embrace, bringing a mad blush to my cheeks. "Maka," he whispered in my left ear. I could feel his lips grazing my jawline, then as they reached my own mouth, I completely stiffened. "It's okay...relax..." he eased his lips to fit with mine. I didn't move, so he pressed on while rubbing my back and stroking my cheek with his index. "Don't be afrai-" before he could finish, I kissed him back, signaling him to continue what he was doing. He caressed my jaw in his palm and moved his lips in sync with mine; this is what I've been dreaming, hoping...and waiting for...every since I met him. _Wow, that sounds kinda creepy..._

I pulled away for air. "Soul, I...I've always wanted this since the day we met...Is that creepy?"

"Heh, kinda." He chuckled, causing me to frown. "But it's okay, cuz I always felt the same way about it when I thought about kissing you."

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Good morning, Soul." I whispered as the sun shone into the crimsons of the albino. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep on the couch while cuddling with him...but I ended up in his bed._ He must've taken me with him while I was knocked out._ "Hey...there's something that's been kinda bothering me."

He grumbled as he rubbed the crud out of his eyes. "What is it?"

"Well..." I started. "Do my small...breasts bother you?"

He stared at me for a second, which made my heart pound in worry. Then, he broke out laughing. "You're insane. Of course not, you're perfect. Even if you're on the small side." Soul sweetly smiled, and when it spread to me, he showed off his signature shark grin.

...

"Anything else you'd like to ask me?" I slightly huffed a cackle.

"Uhm...so...you're completely serious...that you love me?" Her eyes were wide and shining, genuinely concerned that she didn't own my heart.

I kissed her forehead. "Would a cool guy like me lie to the coolest partner-no, the coolest girlfriend ever?" She stared at me like I was bullshitting her. "Well, Ms. I-Doubt-My-Boyfriend, the answer to that question would be no." Her eyes gleamed with sincere relief.

"One more question." Maka tagged on.

"And that would be...?"

"I'm your girlfriend now?" She sounded so innocent.

I chuckled and touched noses with her. "You're such an idiot for someone so smart."

"I'm sorry, I just want to be sure..." The girl slightly frowned at my teasing.

With a touch to her nose by my lips, I spoke, "well you can be one-hundred and fifty percent sure that you're my girlfriend and I'm you're boyfriend."

"And that you love me?"

"And that I love you." I held her tightly in my arms.

"So what were you writing last night?"

"A song."

"About what?"

"You." I felt her body heat. "I'll sing and play it for you some other time."

"Okay," I could feel her smiling on my chest. After a moment of silence, she began to stir. "Hey, Soul?"

"Yea?"

"Am I asking a lot of questions?"

"Yea." I let out a small chortle. "But at least you're cute."


End file.
